


(Т)алая вода

by EmilleS



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Негуманные фантазии и смахивающие на галлюцинации кошмары о мучительной смерти. И вода в качестве третьего главного персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Т)алая вода

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [**Secret Santa Challenge 2011**](http://wkcarnaval.diary.ru/?tag=4295559) в подарок для Hysterie.

_«Смерть придет, у нее  
будут твои глаза» (с)_

_У воды вкус металла и тины. Он захлебывается, таращит режущие от боли глаза в мутное пространство, в угасающий над поверхностью свет._  
Он пытается вырваться – удержать дыхание – превзойти свое тело.  
Он пытается выжить.

_Дергает руками и ногами, пытаясь придать хаотичным движениям ритм._  
Удар – сердце.   
Еще удар. 

_У него нет ни одной чертовой лишней секунды.  
И потому он не замечает, как темная отсвечивающая ржавчиной удавка затягивается на шее. _

_Удар._  
Сердце.   
Еще один удар. 

_И._

**~**

Сезон дождей стремительно приближался, и потому небо уже который день было затянуто тяжелой непроницаемой пеленой серых туч.  
Казалось – встанешь на цыпочки и коснешься их головой.  
Казалось – вдохнешь глубже резкий, остро отдающий смогом городской воздух и поймаешь ртом похожий на грязную вату пушистый комок.

Ран не обращал внимания на то, что было за окном.  
Чтобы закончить букет, нужно сконцентрироваться на цветах, на линиях упаковочной бумаги. На шипах и на листьях. На мелкой трухе, остающейся на белых ладонях. 

Чтобы стоять прямо нужно приложить совсем немного усилий. Опираться бедром на стол, цепляться взглядом за обстановку.   
Дышать. Вдох-выдох и так по кругу. Циклично, из последних сил стараясь, чтобы не дрожали губы. 

Ран примерно представлял, что будет в случае, если он не выдержит, сорвется - прямо здесь, в опостылевшем цветочном магазине, под непонимающими взглядами молоденьких покупательниц, роящихся вокруг подобно назойливым мухам. 

Все было до омерзения просто и исчерпывалось обыденным набором картинок. Не нужно быть оракулом, чтобы предсказать свое будущее, когда даны все переменные.   
Не нужно быть, чтобы исчезнуть – каким бы порочным не казался этот замкнутый круг. 

В те редкие минуты, когда его взгляд скользил по собственным рукам, замирал выше бледных запястий и исколотых в кровь пальцев, он останавливался на сгибе локтя. Нежная кожа – как символ беззащитности и неправильной хрупкости. Ран знал, что может увидеть там, если упадет. 

Вошедшую внутрь иглу. Череду тонких трубок.   
В аккурат с легким шелестом голосов, выворачивающих наизнанку восприятие, цели, ценности.   
В извращенной игре «в доктора и пациента» он всегда предпочел бы водить. 

Как и повсюду, куда бы ни закинула его судьба. В том числе и в собственных снах.   
Жестоких, изматывающих кошмарах, которые совершенно не собирались ему поддаваться.

**~**

Из всех мест в мире – из всех мест, в которые мог попасть хладнокровный убийца – из всех мест только в двух он мог получить если не отдушину, то хотя бы временное забытье. Жестко ограниченное временными рамками – метрономом, отсчитывающим каждую секунду.  
Тик. Так. Стук.  
И еще раз.

Из всех мест только в двух он мог сбросить один груз, дабы взамен приобрести похожий, но иной.   
Больница и кладбище – это ведь, безусловно, большой выбор? 

Обычно он предпочитал сестру – она, в отличие от праха родителей, заточенного в объятиях холодной земли, все еще была жива, каким бы обратным не казалось впечатление. Ее можно было взять за руку. Погладить по длинной темной косе. 

Все, что могло предоставить кладбище – надгробия из серого камня, почти безликие, если бы не искусно выбитые на них иероглифы. 

Родился – умер.   
Умер – и родился.   
Жизнь не слишком стремится тем, кто вкушает ее, оставлять простор для воображения. 

И все-таки, в этот день Ран предпочитал холод могильных плит пустому выражению на лице неподвижной и похожей на хрупкую фарфоровую статуэтку младшей сестре.

Путь не был длинным – точнее сказать, никаким он не был. Серая хмарь и безветрие – известное затишье перед бурей – все это даже не привлекало внимания.   
Отвлекали скорее вопросы известной насущности: держать спину прямо, не опускать плечи, не разжимать пальцев, несущих букет бледных, почти блеклых ирисов, дышать, передвигать ноги, моргать, отбрасывать назад настойчиво мешающие пряди.   
Не падать – лицом в асфальт, не выставляя вперед рук.   
Не.

Белые цветы на пожухлой траве смотрелись неуместно и странно, будто кто-то рассыпал диковинные украшения на старом, истертом до дыр покрывале.   
Разница между угасающей жизнью и бесконечной смертью. 

Ран медленно перебирал зеленые стебли пальцами – едва касаясь, скорее бессознательно, чем на что-то рассчитывая. Разве что на то, что тонкие растеньица удержат усталое тело в сознании, а измотанное сознание в адекватном восприятии. 

Стук – удар сердца.  
Стук.

Чьи-то пальцы жестко схватили за шиворот и небрежно встряхнули.   
Ран медленно, почти по инерции повернулся, все еще кренясь на бок. Небо над головой начинало отыгрывать лиловым, разбавлять мутную серую пелену темными цветами, похожими на свежий кровоподтек. 

Яркие – слишком яркие в этом городе и этом мире – синие глаза ослепляли и казались почти самым неуместным зрелищем в этом картонном и плоском мире.   
Хуже были только рыжие волосы, похожие на отгорающий закат – не иначе как перед ливнем – и вечерний костер, в котором принято сжигать весь собранный за день хлам.

\- Шульдих, - арктический холод вместо рваного хрипа. Рану было алогично приятно, что в его теле оставалась хоть одна область, которую было легко контролировать.   
Но болтливый в обыкновении телепат молчал, почти не скалясь, если только глазами - прожигая насквозь, через кожу и мясо, вгрызаясь взглядом в кости, словно оголодавший дворовой пес.  
\- Шульдих? - придать оттенок властности вопросу было не слишком просто, но Ран справлялся, чувствуя, как под ледяной броней грудины расползается привычная липкая злость, отдающая во рту кислотой и металлом. Произносить фразу "какого черта ты забыл тут, чертов Шварц?" он не стал ни вслух, ни про себя, отразив лишь на лице.   
Колкостью.   
Упреком.   
Обещанием скорой смерти. 

Сложнее было подняться, не качнувшись и не упав обратно.   
Сложнее было не разрывать соединения глаз.  
Сложнее было не броситься вперед, сметая стоящее на пути тело, прикладывая его об землю, сжимая в белых пальцах белое горло – почти неразличимые по цвету реалии. 

Ран поднимался, вздрагивая, и представлял, с каким наслаждением смывал бы с рук алую кровь, яркую густую субстанцию – теплую поначалу, остывающую со временем – сладкую даже на вид. 

Если чуть повернуться, отвлекая внимание обманным движением, можно проломить ему ребра, сжать ударом как карточный домик сложить хлопком.  
Щелчком.   
Неосторожным добавлением карт. 

Ран подумал, что на блеклых губах слишком большого и слишком тонкого рта розоватая пена – последний привет от порванных легких – смотрелась бы неуместно, словно кружева европейских модниц на сдержанной сухощавой японке. 

Преломление света в чужих зрачках рассказало ему, что Шульдиху понравилась эта мысль.

**~**

_У воды вкус крови и цвет такой, будто кто-то сторонний растворил в ней крупицы марганца – маленькие цветные кристаллики._

_Ран дергается, бьется пойманной в сетях рыбой, не верит, что тонет.  
Не верит, что все это сон – и что все это не сон он тоже не верит. _

_Удар – сердце.  
Стук. _

_Ему кажется, что смерть уже рядом, дышит в затылок, обнимает скользкими руками, крепко, ками, будто удерживает на плаву – да какая бы плавь когда грузом ко дну – вот и все решение._

_Его смерть – жилистая склочная стерва, она смеется хрипло, растягивает в улыбке безгубый рот – темный провал на белом овале лица, распахивает в деланном удивлении глаза – ослепляющие пятна на мышиной реальности.  
Его смерть подлая сука, которая тянет его за собой, обманывая и клянясь, что взлетает. _

_Его смерть накидывает ему удавку на шею, удавка отдает опостылевшей ржавчиной, тяжелая, будто моток проволоки.  
Его смерть душит его, хохоча и дергаясь, словно припадочная сумасшедшая марионетка. _

_Его смерть шепчет, что вода – талый лед, а его тело – застывшая глыба.  
Его смерть прижимается теснее._

_И поглощает его без остатка._

**~**

Веки, казалось, не собирались разлепляться и вовсе, не позволяя разорвать замкнутый круг – проснуться, выпасть в реальность липким и потным комком ноющей плоти, сгустком воющих от перенапряжения нервов.

Ран попробовал пошевелить рукой – это движение напомнило ему бесполезные гребки под мутной толщей стылой воды. Сил не было, в том числе и сил выносить свое бессилие. Он с трудом поднялся и сел на постели, дыша хрипло и рвано – тщетно пытаясь надышаться этим воздухом – пускай и кисло отдающим собственным страхом – впрок, загодя, словно для того, чтобы оставить в груди резерв.   
Который позволил бы ему выплыть. 

Хотя бы один чертов гребаный раз. 

А лучше – просто обернуться, ударив по обнимающим рукам, заглянуть в лицо, а не ловить боковым зрением крохотные несопоставимые фрагменты.  
Узнать.   
Или не узнать вовсе. 

Но сделать рывок в ответ. 

Ран аккуратно покачал головой и встал, небрежно глядя на все еще серое небо.   
Казалось, оно с каждым днем все ниже.   
Казалось, с каждым днем оно не изменяется ни на йоту.   
Казалось… 

Что оно излучает напряжение такой силы, что прошивает тела всех ходящих под ним насквозь. Замедляет движения. Замедляет разум.   
Заставляет замереть – вростись в бесцветные стены и асфальт. Вростись в невообразимую бесконечную серость, остаться ее частью.

Как его тело, которое ночь за ночью оставалось частью грязной холодной воды. 

Днем ранее Шульдих молча развернулся, бесцеремонно разрывая контакт, и ушел.   
Было бы правильнее, если бы в этот момент он смеялся.   
Было бы правильнее, если бы в этот момент он напал.   
Было бы правильнее, если бы в этот момент он вообще был не здесь, и за момент до, и еще на один назад. 

Ран прожигал ему взглядом лопатки и мечтал об одном. Чтобы линия его взора была подобна копью и пробивала навылет.   
Желательно разрываясь на сотни опилок где-нибудь внутри. 

В ту же ночь он утонул окончательно, успев поймать бесконечное удивление агонизирующего тела, прежде чем обнаружить себя, измотанного и больного, на смятых влажных простынях. 

\- Войны Света, уничтожьте Тварей Тьмы! – фанатично вещал из колонок голос Персии несколько часов спустя. Оми нахмурил светлые брови, а веселое и открытое лицо Йоджи замкнулось, как закрываются к ночи створки уличных ворот. 

Раз за разом они были готовы, загорались энтузиазмом и благими целями как спички, пылали долго, пока кровь не покроет тонкой пленкой с ног до головы или последний враг не рухнет бесформенной кучей у ног.   
Раз за разом они были готовы.   
Ран не был. Лишь тяжелая изнурительная работа и ступень к достижению сторонних неблагих целей – что еще требовалось ему? Что требовалось им всем – целому миру, жаждущего убивать или бить убитым, перегрызать глотки, наслаждаться мучениями, хрустом крошащихся костей меж зубов? 

Он находил это бессмысленным. Он знал всего несколько лиц, которые без сомнения желал видеть застывшими.   
Которые он _мечтал_ сделать такими. 

Впрочем, одного из них он до сих пор не знал, что вызывало ощущение ноющего беспокойства где-то там, где заканчивались догадки и начинались предчувствия. 

Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в смерти, которая возможно даже не была ею. Кто знает, может, невыносимое жжение в легких есть знак истинного…  
… перерождения.

**~**

С лезвия катаны капала кровь – раздражая, замыкая мир в остроконечную фигуру лабиринта.  
Пол – чужая боль, стены – крик, потолок – смерть. Ни конца, ни края, ни времени, вечно отдающего горечью, песочной сухостью разбитых старинных часов.

Ран встряхнулся и тут же привалился к стене, пережидая помутнение в глазах. Нервный голосок Бомбейца врывался в уши, шептал о бомбе, о таймере, об отсчете минут.   
Двадцать шагов до двери – два пролета вниз – пятнадцать шагов до машины. Круг замыкался еще до того, как кто-то начал его рисовать. 

Стоило смириться. Промолчать или крикнуть им всем «уходить без меня».   
Он не собирался делать ни того, ни другого, вместо этого качнувшись вперед. 

Вселенная всегда генерирует бесконечное множество вариантов, из которого нужно выбрать именно твой.   
Именно для тебя.   
Именно в этот момент времени. А пространство ограничено теми предметами, которое включает в себя и одновременно не ограничено ничем на свете.

И ползти к жизни на брюхе, будто слабый новорожденный щенок – кто знает, быть может, это – лучшее решение. 

\- Твоему упорству нельзя не позавидовать, - Ран в любой момент жизни узнал бы этот голос.   
\- Шульдих. Какого. Черта. Ты. Тут оказался?   
\- Коронное «шинэ!», может? 

Ран дернулся на звук – уничтожить, превратить в лоскутки это мерзкое лицо, вырвать чертов гнилой язык – и реальность подернулась дымкой, затянула вовнутрь тела. Он не увидел, как чужие руки перехватили его и резко подняли на ноги. 

Жизнь – отражение в мутном стекле, узор из болотной тины в затхлой воде.   
Взаимопомощь – несуществующее понятие, обманка, иллюзия добровольного взаимоиспользования. 

Ран очнулся на крыше – злой ветер хлестал по щекам, а асфальт с черными точками людских фигур то приближался, то убегал прочь.   
Сзади было тепло, но по позвоночнику то и дело пробегал холодок. 

Какой дурак придумал, что опасность окрашена в красный – ее цвет прозрачен и незаметен человеческому взору. Она просто есть, стоит за плечом, словно темный ангел, обманчиво гладит нежными крыльями, а затем сталкивает вниз с последнего этажа небоскреба. 

Ран почувствовал, что что-то дрожит позади, словно желе, по которому опрометчиво щелкнули пальцем. 

\- Такой смешной и такой слабый котенок, - язвительно прошептал кто-то со стороны. – Глупый и слабый. Может, ты хочешь полетать? 

У Рана перехватило дыхание. Уместным было бы отрицание или сбивчивый шепот, но он молчал, неотрывно глядя на расстилавшуюся перед ним панораму. 

Что бы там ни было – он не хотел упасть. Но всегда готов был скинуть. 

Медленно, словно тело ему не принадлежало, он развернулся в жестком – похожем на ремни безопасности в старом автомобиле – объятии.  
Чтобы встретить шальной взгляд безумных синих глаз. 

\- Падать не больно, - прошептал немец. – Поверь мне, это будет сладко – чувство безграничной свободы. Только ты и… ветер. И это безумное небо – такое серое, что похоже на старый, истрепанный матрац. Ах, ты же не знаешь, что это, татами-сан. Ну же, решайся. Я знаю, самоубийства у вас в почете. 

Слова – пустые сосуды для человеческой мысли. Сколько будет их или чем они будут наполнены – вопрос для тех, кто хочет потратить на все это пласт времени, отведенного ему. 

Ран не хотел. Он промолчал, просто столкнув рыжего ублюдка с парапета обратно на крышу. Шульдих оскалился, наклоняясь ближе к искаженному ненавистью лицу. 

\- Не нравлюсь, да, - Ран понял, что у его врага расширены зрачки.   
Ран понял, что его враг ненормален.   
Ран понял, что…

Все это бесполезно, что бы он ни сделал. Рядом с ним – ослабевший, измотанный долгими ночами бессонницы и кошмаров, - он не имел ни силы, ни власти, даже над своей собственной нужной–ненужной жизнью. 

Он вновь качнулся вперед, едва не падая на грязные, в разводах от многочисленных дождей плиты. 

Немец опять шагнул вперед, ловя его до того, как красивое породистое лицо встретилось с бетонными плитами.

\- Так не терпится рухнуть, признавая свое поражение? – Ран даже не мог ответить ничего, уткнувшись в жесткие рыжие волосы, вдыхая знакомый-незнакомый аромат затхлой воды.   
\- Ты?...   
\- Меня нет, я не существую, не так ли? – Шульдих рассмеялся, откинув назад голову – опрометчиво оставляя открытым беззащитное горло. Ран не подумал даже особо – просто вцепился в белую кожу зубами, чувствую, как звучно лопается кожа под давлением челюстей, глотая исступленно горчащую соленую жидкость, красными потоками текущую по подбородку. 

А затем что-то ударило его в висок, и он потерялся среди всевозможных точек координат.

**~**

Вода была повсюду – вливалась внутрь, свинцовой плитой ложилась на грудь. Ран пыталась удержать в себе хоть немного кислорода и прорваться вперед, ввысь.  
Выплыть, выжить, вернуться.

Раскаленным железом прижигала внутренности всего одна мысль.   
Его. Ждут. 

По меньшей мере, бездыханное тело, нуждающееся в погребении. О большем он и не думал, думать и вовсе было непросто, когда тело казалось тонким листом рисовой бумаги, распластанным между двух жерновов. 

Ран развел руками в нелепом изломанном танце, рванулся вверх, на волю, к миру, который проглядывал сквозь толщу грязной жидкости искаженной картинкой – будто его отразили в зеркале дважды кривом – относительно фигуры и образа этой фигуры. 

Он не думал такими материями.   
Он вообще старался не. Тратить энергию на излишки мыслительной деятельности. Противостоять инстинктам – которые подталкивали его к одному пути. 

Выжить.   
Любой.  
Ценой. 

Есть ли что-то более важное, чем? 

Что-то вдруг перехватило его поперек туловища, сжимая так, что ребра заныли, предупреждая о скорой поломке.   
Это было похоже – слишком похоже – на кошмары, которые мучили его день за днем и неделя за неделей. Но на этот раз блеклый свет, едва различимый поначалу, приближался с каждым мгновением. 

Ран зажмурился, не в силах понять, правда ли это, или всего лишь вымысел его разума. Самопроизвольный конец глупо и нелепо закончившейся истории. 

Фантом. Иллюзия. 

Но кромка воды расступилась, выпуская на волю измученное бездыханностью тело, словно нарочито показывая.  
Что на этот раз.  
Это все было реальностью. 

Как и сиплый шепот в почти неслышащее ухо:   
\- Кроуфорд сказал, что ты должен жить. Все вы должны. Жить и превзойти себя. Чтобы мы. Могли. Победить. 

Чьи-то горячие губы прижались к его влажной шее, словно прощаясь.   
Словно. Прощаясь. 

Но когда он обернулся, в попытке поймать, наконец, то самое недостижимое лицо, то.   
Увидел лишь медленно погружающуюся обратно в пучину ржаво-рыжую прядь.


End file.
